A fabric headband in which electrodes are in fixed positions can be used to position electrodes on the head of a patient. The electrodes are often intended to be placed so they will fall in the positions described in the 10/20 montage. Other headgear in which electrodes can be included are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2016/0235322 and 2010/0036275. Electrode configurations and uses can also be appreciated from U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2016/0346534, 2016/0287127, 2016/0144186, 2014/0142410, 2014/0243643, 2012/022349, 2011/0245707, and 2010/0137708, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,831, 5,689,215, 6,516,218, 7,367,956, 7,474,918, 7,616,980, 7,941,213, 8,265,736, 8,444,559, and 8,663,121.